


The Unexpected Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the GPS coordinates on the arrowhead change to a location in Star City, William, Roy, Dinah, and Zoe find themselves face-to-face with an unexpected reunion.





	The Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.

William Clayton, Zoe Ramirez, Roy Harper, and Dinah Drake slowly entered the underground structure that had been the latest in a number of ‘clues’ popping up, which had begun with William receiving GPS coordinates for Lian Yu weeks ago. The coordinates had changed to this location once they had discovered the plans for the leveling of Star City in Felicity’s secret hideout. Dinah had her bo staff ready, Zoe a pair of tonfas, and Roy had his bow armed and ready in case of ambush. A mannequin stood empty to one side of the room; a salmon ladder stood at the opposite end from where they stood, and off to the side, a man was hunched over an active computer display. “About time you got here,” the man groused, his tones familiar. Dinah instantly stiffened, a curl of the lip showing her displeasure at what she was hearing while Zoe put a calming hand on her mentor’s shoulder. Roy lowered his bow in relief, and William stepped forward, eyes widening briefly.

The man at the computer display turned, and the light that William was aiming at him illuminated the grizzled features of Oliver Queen, who was still looking pretty fit for a man in his mid-fifties. “Hello, William,” Oliver said softly, meeting his son’s gaze.

“Wow,” William said “Now? Really? After all these years, you decide to poke your head out of hiding?”

Oliver looked at his son. “The second I chose to continue being Green Arrow, I knew any chance of a normal life was over,” Oliver told him. “Living underground, not being able to go out like a normal family? That wasn’t something I wanted for you, William. If you want to blame someone for abandoning you, you can point the finger at Felicity. The _only reason_ I married her was so you would have someone, and she threw that in my face!”

“Felicity is the one who brought me here!” William shouted.

“No, _I’m_ the one who brought you here, William,” Oliver replied. “Felicity never knew where I buried my bow. No one did except me and Roy.” Oliver nodded to his former student and partner, who nodded back with a smile. While Roy had his problems with ‘Team Arrow’, he never had an issue with Oliver. The man had saved his life, given him a purpose. It was what ‘Team Arrow’ had done to Oliver more than once that made him hate them and why he had never planned to come back to this city.

“Why, then? Why do this now?” William said.

“Because the city’s in danger,” Oliver replied. “Felicity was the only one who knew what was going down. I confronted her. When she locked her systems, I had no choice. I sent you the GPS coordinates.”

“It was you,” Dinah realized slowly, lowering her bo staff. “It was _you_ who killed her.”

“She didn’t give me any other choice,” Oliver replied. “And I knew the only person who might have a chance of getting passed Felicity’s systems was William.”

Dinah let out a disgusted scoff. “Even after all these years, you are still the same,” she snarled. “The mission comes first.”

“That’s why you were never worthy of her mantle, Dinah,” Oliver said quietly. “She knew the mission came first even before she took the mantle of Black Canary.”

“Speaking of, where’s the other one?” Dinah asked, looking around. “Last I checked you and she were pretty cozy.”

“She’s gathering intelligence for me,” Oliver replied. He looked at William. “Do you have what Felicity locked down?”

“Yeah,” William said with a sigh, pulling the device storing the info from his backpack and handing it to Oliver. “This doesn’t change anything, Oliver. You and Felicity both abandoned me. There’s no easy comeback from that.”

“You don’t need to stay, William,” Oliver said, looking his son in the eyes. “The war for Star City’s soul is mine to fight. I know you’ve made something of yourself. Queen Incorporated. I am proud of you, and your grandparents would be, too. Go. Be the man I never could be.”

“No,” William said. “I’m angry, Oliver, but I’m not going to leave and lose you all over again. Besides, you need a tech. Otherwise you wouldn’t have had me jumping through hoops.”

Oliver and William stared each other down for a moment. “Fine,” Oliver said after a moment. “But what I say goes, William. And Roy is going to train you so you can at least defend yourself.” Oliver glanced over at Dinah. “As for you and Zoe, you can choose what you want to do. But if you stay here, same rules as William.”

“No thanks,” Dinah said. “I’ve already fought with you and I know how you treat those who work alongside you.” Dinah left, Zoe leaving reluctantly afterward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, obviously, this is just a speculative one-shot. It probably won’t turn out this way, and I’m fine with that. But I needed something to get my feet wet, so to speak, in order to jump back into writing Arrow stuff.
> 
> Some things I took note of in writing this one-shot is that either Felicity was a villain and Oliver or someone else sent those GPS coordinates to William in order to get into her system, or she was an anti-hero since we already know Dinah D has an issue with any anti-hero not named Vincent Sobel. Either way, I trust Beth and her new team of writers more than I would have trusted MG and WM to write this kind of story.
> 
> Roy clearly still trusts Oliver in the flash forwards to the point he’s willing to trust William based on the fact he’s Oliver’s son, but has clear issues with Dinah and, from the sounds of it, the rest of Team Arrow.
> 
> If Black Siren is alive in the future and on the side of the vigilantes, she’s probably undercover. She’d be the best choice for that kind of thing, IMO.


End file.
